


The hardest thing to do is wait

by YlvaakaAvala



Series: Ties of the Soul [1]
Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Coma, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Semryu's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaakaAvala/pseuds/YlvaakaAvala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semryu's POV while his Mirror-gazer as she lays in a coma after the attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hardest thing to do is wait

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Way Walkers University. 
> 
> I named my character Asmara meaning Beautiful butterfly. Born in Lubreean; is raised in the way of Rosin and is gifted as a true medium talent. The name of her Angel Guild is Gabriel. For this story line, Semryu's guild is name is Michael.

The hardest thing to do is wait:

~~~Semryu’s POV~~~

I sat in a chair beside Mirror-gazer’s bed. Two days ago I talked her into coming with me and the headmaster to see Illyan. I should have left her here at the school. She’s only 14 years old, with little training, no real idea of what she’s getting into to. Asmara Sul’chon; the girl who didn’t think twice about being my friend, about the trouble or damage it could bring her; She didn’t know it but I watched her more than any other has seen her make friends with Owen, Kess, Umbrave, Jun (don’t understand that relationship if we’re being honest here), Clay, Ay’cure, Shelly and Sharrah; watched her touch lives of so many around her just with the little things she does. A smile, listening to someone’s problems, helping with class work even though she has so much on her own plate to worry about.

It was stupid of me to bring her with me, and to make it worse; I couldn’t keep her safe from the wrath dragon, her or Illyan. When I came to, the Tar’ka-besh had just finished killing it. Headmaster was the one to find them. Illyan on her back, on her was Asmara, her back badly injured from the rocks that fell on them, her head bleeding; slow and sluggishly. I remember walking over to them fear that she was dead, had died for me following my heart to save someone I see as a sister. I hated how cold she was when I carried her back to school with us. How shallow her breathing was that it was hard to see. Her lovely roan hair matted with blood and dirt, nearly dragging on the ground every time her limp head rolled off my shoulder. Today was the first day the doctors and nurses let visitors sit with her. I was skipping Masters Cael’s history class sitting with her.

Rate now I wish more than anything for her to open her large, ocean at dusk eyes that always made me feel like I wasn’t alone, that someone cared about me. I read her chart; she’s in a coma, she’s died once so far and they brought her back to life. Beside her on the bed sitting beside her lost in thought was my guide; I call him Michael. I always was the one who was driven to fight to protect my family so it made sense to me. He told me that he wasn’t the real Michael yet Asmara called him Michael before I told her what I called him. Sometimes when Her guide and mine at chattering together in that language we don’t understand; Asmara will zone-out listening to it from the looks of it; like her soul can hear them but her mind can’t translate it. I guess it’s because she’s a true medium that she can do something like that if she was fully trained in the way of it.

“Please Michael; just tell me if I’m going to lose her or not; I don’t want to sit here waiting for something that will never happen.” I asked my guide. He looked at me, I could see the sorrow in his own golden eyes, on his perfect tanned face.

“This choice is her’s Semryu; no one not even her guide can make her choose to come back or not. She if she does come back, she will be hurting from the close call with death she had days ago. If she moves on, She’ll wait once more for her soul group to join her before she is reborn as she had done in the past.” my guide said wishing he could do more, ruddy I wish I could do more to help her.

“What are you doing here Semryu? Haven’t you gotten her hurt enough?” I looked at Jun who walked into room with Ay’cure at her side. I shot her a glare. I never planned for this to happen to Asmara. She was my friend one of the few I had in the homeland and at this school.

“I didn’t see you being there to keep her safe; who’s to even say she wouldn’t be in this state if she stayed here at school at that tournament or at the play.” I shot back at her with a growl. I saw the flash of loathing in Jun’s eyes as she looked glared right back. What ever she was going to say was cut off as Owen and Umbrave joined us. Owen climbing on the bed sitting at her feet watching her too pale face and healing bruises and cuts to her flesh.

“You two need to stop whatever your fight is about, it’s going to help her want to come back to us. She needs you two to be united now more than ever.” Owen pointed out before pulling out his book to read, like it was any other day. I growled at him getting up still glaring at Jun grabbing my beg to head out someplace to pull pranks to think about something other than Asmara laying here in a coma because of me.

“What Asmara needs is for the clansman to get lost” Jun growls at me, I growled back wishing so much to had my blade on me. It was taking everything in me not to call on my powers of ice for her insult that I would intentionally bring harm to Asmara. I moved to stand right before Jun looking down into her face.

“You know nothing about Asmara so stop pretending like you do just because you share a room with her. It didn’t matter where she was, she was always going to end up in a coma if not end up dying to stand up for someone who was framed because that is the person Asmara is; not some hypocrite like you are.” I whispered to her darkly with a hiss before leaving the room before I ended up hurting Jun or worse. I made my way back to me room that I shared with Umbrave. I took a seat at my desk and began to write feverantly to my great-grandfather; Rhean. I don’t think I could ever tell Asmara that fact, the less who know about it outside of the Clanlands the better off the whole family is, even if it sucks to be the prince of the line most of the time. I wrote everything down to him telling him everything I learned about Illyan, my feels of her, about Asmara, the feels she awakened in me and the danger she willingly walked into for me, for Illyan. I don’t know why I was bearing everything to him; most of the time he was grumpy with me, favouring the company of my brothers and father. I didn’t bother going to any class today as I wrote home looking for answers I couldn’t get at school rate now. 

* * *

 

_Semryu;_

_It’s good to hear from you again; I cannot say I am too pleased to learn of the situation you landed yourself into but I’m not that surprised by it. It matters little of what I say about Illyan and her trial. True the case sounds weak but that is not the point she is there for a trial of her soul; this is something she needs to walk down more in order for her soul to keep growing. As for this Mirror-gazer you talk about; I would say that it is best for you to walk away from her now before you or her gets hurt anymore than what has happened Semryu but then we both know that it is something you could never do. She feels familiar to you because you have met her soul before in another lifetime, perhaps that even the both of you are forever linking in a soul-group it’s hard to say and the gift of sight is not always the easy one to see all courses of the future. Women are always going to bring you trouble Semryu, take your grandmother and the ruddy hell she puts me through all the time yet I couldn’t live without her. Cherish the time with this mirror-gazer of yours for as long as you can, life for most other races is short. I await to read how this all turns out for you Semryu, be well my young proud prince._

_Rhean_

I re-read the letter stunned; a month of waiting for an answer to get nothing back from him. I growled darkly that has been eating at me since Asmara with injured, since Illyan was forced back into jail. I felt like I was slowly going insane and the only place where that stops is when I sit with her, watching her lay in the coma wondering if this is the day she’ll finally awaken or if today is the day she finally dies on me.

I walked to the infirmary slowly; it’s getting harder and harder to drag myself there. To sit with her. I still remember the lunch break got in the middle of the night where I sat at her bedside and wept. About her, about Illyan about even coming to this stupid school that I never wanted to come to in the first place, curing my powers for bring me here. Getting there I was the only one there today, which was good since I didn’t want to deal with anyone rate now. Sure Jun and I were working past hating each other over the course of the month it still wasn’t enough for us to really call each other friends.

Sitting heavy in my chair I sighed before reaching forward to take her limp hand in mine as I read over her chart. In the past month she died a total of 6 times, all of which they were able to bring her back from. Has gone for two surgeries to repair some of the damage done to her back and release the pressure in her head from swelling. “I really am a bad influence on you huh mirror-gazer.” I said more to myself. I jumped hearing a soft weak groan coming from her now parted lips. I smiled so brightly that it was starting to hurt as she fought to wake up. She tried sitting up before her eyes even opened, I gently pushed her back down. “Easy there Mirror-gazer, you’re still healing” I said softly as she stopped fighting me. She never fought me once since we met and this time was no different. I couldn’t breath for a moment as I finally got to see those stunning eyes of hers open. Yet all I could see in her eyes was confusion, pain and a slight bit of fear which made my smile fade from my face. “Asmara?” I asked softly looking down at her, more worried than before she woke up. I could feel her guild’s return and the sorrow coming from my guild look at us. “Where....? Who...you? Asmara?” her soothing sweet voice was rough. I handed her a glass of water with a straw to sip through. She nodded thanks slowly before taking a few small sips.

“Where am I? Who are you? Who’s this Asmara?” She tried again. I frowned more.

“Your name is Asmara, Asmara Sul’chon. We’re at a school for the magical gifted called Tar’citidale. My name is Semryu though you tend to call me just Sem’. We’re friends before the attack that landed you here in the infirmary.” I explained to her softly trying to give her a gentle smile that I could but I doubt it worked from the growing confusion on her face with added frustration and more fear. “You just rest here, I’m going to go get the nurse to come check you over. You were out for a month mirror-gazer; it’s my nickname for you.” I explained before getting out only I felt her hand grabbing my wrist.

“Please don’t leave me...” She asked. I could feel it, she was fearful not of me but of not being able to remember what happened of knowing where she was, of the wrath dragon we faced before yet not knowing what it was or what happened to it. I moved to sit on the edge of her bed taking her hand in both of mine.

“Okay Asmara; I’ll stay here with you. Just relax rate now, you already did the hard part of coming back home to us.” I said to her feeling like I could finally breath again now that I know she survived, it was only going to be a matter of time before she’ll regain her memories of me and the others and I promised myself to be there every step of the way for her since she was always there for me when it came to Illyan.


End file.
